


Сказочка

by getrid



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5863981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getrid/pseuds/getrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В этой истории что хочешь, то и случается. Черте что творится.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сказочка

**Author's Note:**

> это а) кроссовер с м/ф «Падал прошлогодний снег», б) пьеса.

Действующие лица:

Хибари Кея.  
Рокудо Мукуро.  
Голос, он же Рассказчик, он же Ты Кто Вообще и Откуда Взялся.

Еще какие-то странные люди, звери, места и предметы.

*

 

Голос. Точно не скажешь, но давненько когда-то, еще когда Бьякуран Джессо не заработал расстройство множественной личности, Ирие Шоичи не придумал в ответ большую белую, а Савада Цунаеши уже смирился с тем, что всю жизнь будет притесняем странными людьми, но еще не успел привыкнуть к тому, что сам теперь относится к их числу, Гокудера Хаято посмотрел «Секретные материалы»… (На мгновение задумывается и осекается). Впрочем, не стоит об этом.

Или, вот, скажем, Реборн. Я сейчас вам про него тако-о-ое могу рассказать! (Что-то вспоминает, стремительно меняется в интонации). Но не буду. Те, кто такое рассказывают про Реборна, иногда языков недосчитываются. А как я тогда говорить буду, пантомимой? Придется про другое.

Например, один сеньор любил очень арбузы. (Крики, грохот, оглушительное «хэ-э-эй!!!» на заднем плане). Вы мне напомните, я про него завтра расскажу. Хорошо? Знаете, в этой истории что хочешь, то и случается. Черте что творится. То вроде выходит, а то не выходит. Скажем, повстречались как-то два милых таких, симпатичных, но ненормальных... О! Вот и история. Вот. Вот же про кого буду рассказывать.

В одной гористой местности глубоко под водой в запаянной колбе болталось тело Рокудо Мукуро. Душа Рокудо Мукуро, наличие которой за оным многие признавать отказывались, болталась в прекрасном чистом море крови. Море крови, к большому огорчению Мукуро, являлось иллюзией. На самом деле вокруг был формалин. Но истинный иллюзионист никогда не рассматривает неудачу как неудачу, поэтому Мукуро предпочитал думать о Вендикаре не как о тюрьме, в которой он проводит годы молодости, а как о камере хранения важных вещей. Стерильные условия, неподкупные охранники, лучшие меры по безопасности. Единственное настоящее тело, такое хрупкое и смертное, действительно было для Мукуро очень важной вещью. Тащить его в ужасный несовершенный мир, предварительно не сделав из мира прекрасное чистое место, было попросту неумно. Самым прекрасным и чистым для Мукуро с детства являлся образ кровавого моря. Можно сказать, именно из-за своих эстетических предпочтений Рокудо Мукуро и оказался навечно прикованным в Вендикаре. Он вообще не очень удачливый человек был.

(Резкая смена кадра, печальная фоновая музыка сменяется нежной лирической. Вместо унылых серых стен и замотанных бинтами морд возникает предрассветный японский сад. Слышно, как тоненько подрагивает голосом канарейка. Под деревянной верандой, напившись молока, фырчит и довольно скребется маленький круглый еж. На веранде, скрестив ноги, сидит Хибари Кея и размышляет о Рокудо Мукуро. Чем дольше он думает, тем ярче в его голове распускаются кровавые цветы фейерверков.)

Голос. На свете существовало всего две вещи, в которых Рокудо Мукуро и Хибари Кея сходились друг с другом: эстетические предпочтения и жестокая драка. Одно некоторым образом следовало из другого. Однажды Рокудо Мукуро показал Хибари Кее, как прекрасна цветущая сакура, если украсить ее выбитыми зубами противника. Возможно, Хибари Кея оценил бы зрелище по достоинству, но это были его собственные зубы, и единства душ не сложилось. Зато с тех пор у Хибари появилась Цель. Цель, существенно оживившая размеренную жизнь Кеи, заключалась в том, чтобы вытащить настоящее тело Мукуро из Вендикаре и на пальцах, кулаках и тонфах объяснить, почему нельзя выбивать из Кеи зубы вместе с духом. 

(В саду давно рассвело, канарейка умолкла и сидит у Хибари на плече. Тот с непривычно мечтательным выражением на лице перебирает ее перышки.)

Голос. Отчасти Цель Хибари Кеи совпадала с Целью Рокудо Мукуро, которому, несмотря на удачный склад мышления, воссоединиться со своим собственным телом все же хотелось. Кея всегда гордился своей практичностью, поэтому когда он в полной мере уяснил обстоятельства дела, то избил пятерых членов Дисциплинарного комитета, избавил Намимори от уличной преступности, и, немного успокоившись, нашел способ связаться с Рокудо Мукуро. Тон у него при этом был суховатый. 

Когда Мукуро понял, чего от него хотят, то хохотал так, что подавился, и согласился немедленно. Он, как вы уже поняли, немного странный человек был. 

Взрослые разумные люди встретились на нейтральной территории, составили план операции, обговорили риски и союзников, и на словах заключили пакт о временном ненападении. Выступать решили зимой и пробираться к Вендикаре через лес. Обо всем договорившись, разумные взрослые люди разошлись готовиться каждый к своей части Цели. Правда, на прощание Хибари Кея пробил ненастоящему телу Рокудо Мукуро череп тонфой. Рука, сказал, соскочила. Дважды.

Фу-у-ух. Это все присказка была. А вот теперь…

(Заснеженный лес, похожий на сон иудея: белая поляна щедро утыкана лысыми черными деревьями, напоминающими меноры. Пасмурно и туманно. Вдали голубеют очертания гор и доносится надрывный вой. Под ногами желтеют чьи-то кости. Серый усталый снег сыплется на серые усталые лица.)

Рокудо Мукуро (вертит головой). Ничего не понимаю! Мы это уже видели сегодня, или еще нет?  
Голос. Кости опять какие-то, жуть... Ну и сказочка...  
Хибари Кея (непослушными пальцами тыкает в экран навигатора). Угу. Черт, завис. (Дует на пальцы, пробует еще раз. Экран не реагирует).  
Рокудо Мукуро. Только не говори мне, что мы тут застряли. Между прочим, без еды и средств передвижения.  
Хибари Кея (поднимает голову от навигатора, выразительно молчит).  
Рокудо Мукуро. Ну что ты смотришь?  
Хибари Кея (начинает улыбаться).  
Рокудо Мукуро (скучным голосом). Исполнитель обязуется на время операции «Спасти рядового М.» считать предыдущие разногласия несущественными и не являющимися поводом к дальнейшим действиям, дата, подпись, расшифровка, печать.  
Хибари Кея. Умеешь ты все испортить.

Долгое время идут молча, не разбирая дороги: просто чтобы двигаться. Кругом белый, белый, белый и белый. У Мукуро слезятся глаза. У Кеи утробно урчит в животе. 

Мукуро (великодушно). Да, есть хочется.  
Кея (вертит головой). Странный лес какой-то. Тихо так.  
Мукуро. Ну, тюрьма все-таки рядом.  
Кея (с едва слышной тоской). Да если бы рядом!

Мукуро закашливается. Кея с подозрением смотрит на него.

Мукуро (примирительно поднимая ладони вверх, очень честным голосом). Я подавился!  
Кея (мрачно). Я тебе сейчас тонфой по спине постучу.

В пяти метрах от них упруго проскакивает заяц; останавливается у дерева, нервно прядет ушами.

Мукуро и Кея (вдвоем). Знатная зверюга.  
Мукуро (мечтательно). Мех, мясо.  
Кея (кровожадно). Шкварок нажарю.

Кея сбрасывает рюкзак и делает Мукуро знак оставаться на месте, а сам начинает осторожно подбираться поближе. Мукуро смотрит на эту сцену, затаив дыхание.

Голос. Крадется. А чего ты крадешься?  
Кея (отрешенно). Замолкни. Вас, разговорчивых, много, а зайцев тут, поди, мало.

Стремительно вытягивается в прыжке лосося и добывает зайца. Затем одним движением сворачивает животному шею. 

Голос. Живодер. 

Кея оборачивается к Мукуро. В наступившей тишине слышно, как резко и пронзительно в глубине леса каркает ворона. Прозрачный воздух подрагивает от холода. У Кеи изо рта и ноздрей неровными толчками вырывается пар.

Мукуро. Да, Маугли, это была славная охота.  
Кея (приказным тоном). Разводи костер, в рюкзаке зажигалка и спирт. Палок на земле набери, не смей ломать. И без иллюзий.  
Мукуро (в сердцах). Ретроград и диктатор.  
Кея (не обращая на слова Мукуро внимания, довольным голосом, прижимая к груди мертвого зайца). Свежепойманный.  
Мукуро (в восхищении, удаляясь на поиски хвороста). Пиздец.

Весело потрескивает костер. Мукуро с Кеей сидят на своих рюкзаках и жуют. Слышно, как рассказчик регулярно и шумно сглатывает слюну. Неподалеку от огня валяется заячья шкурка. У Мукуро от еды и тепла розовеют щеки, у Кеи – нос. 

Мукуро (ехидно, дожевывая кусок). Кея, а как же твой кодекс? Ничего, что наш обед был весь такой милый и маленький?  
Кея (с набитым ртом, задумчиво). Да, маловато будет. Маловато.  
Мукуро (смотрит на него с неподдельным восторгом). Все, унесите пудинг и принесите винную карту. Зрелища к своему хлебу я добуду самостоятельно. 

Снег прекращает валить, и как-то разом становится очень тихо. Ветер доносит издалека волчий вой. От костра веет сухим трескучим жаром; на еловых ветках с шипением испаряется смола. Мукуро, наевшись и отогревшись, впадает в лирическое настроение и начинает рассуждать, как заживет после освобождения. Кея внимает со скептическим любопытством: он-то уже давно для себя решил, что от наполеоновских планов Мукуро придется вычитать многочисленные кровоизлияния и переломы ребер, рук, ног, самоуважения. Но послушать Кее все равно забавно.

Мукуро (продолжает, задумчиво). Да, и еще, как освобожусь, приведу нашу базу в порядок. А то что, живем в каком-то хламе, едим какую-то гадость… Свет наконец нормальный сделаю, и кровати чтоб там… Надежно. Добротно. Хорошо. И пианину! Что это за жизнь без пианины? Ой, как я очень искусство всякое люблю и уважаю! Да и ММ у меня без дела простаивает.  
Кея (негромко фыркает).  
Мукуро (отмахивается от него с сияющими глазами). А хотя бы я и выдумываю. Зато от чистого сердца! 

Кея против воли чувствует себя очарованным. Он молча встает и начинает собираться. Мукуро прерывается на середине фразы и, вздохнув, присоединяется к Кее. Тому отчего-то очень неуютно. Когда они продолжают путь, Кея чуть отстает от Мукуро и смотрит в чужую темную спину. Мукуро идет вперед, с каждым шагом все сильнее увязая в снегу. Судя по звукам, под ногами у него при этом с хрупаньем ломаются чьи-то кости.

Мукуро (деланно бодрым голосом). Итак, подведем итоги. Мы заблудились в стремном лесу неподалеку от мафиозной тюрьмы. Навигатор не пашет. Половина наших запасов ухнула в никуда, пока мы пытались форсировать границу. Кея, скажи мне, как стратег: какой у нас план?  
Кея (с неохотой). Никакого.  
Мукуро (с воодушевлением). Круто.  
Кея. В зубы?  
Голос. Неужели на том и конец?  
Мукуро и Кея (вдвоем). Конец, конец... Концы в воду.  
Голос (молча хмыкает).

Выбредают на поляну, останавливаются, переводя дыхание. Кея безуспешно пытается реанимировать навигатор, потом пытается определять стороны света по наросшему на деревьях мху. Деревья издевательски пестрят голыми ободранными стволами. Мукуро задирает голову и смотрит в свинцовое небо. Когда в глазах начинают плясать черные мушки, жмурится и пытается проморгаться. 

Мукуро (уныло). Эй! Кто тут в Вендикаре крайний? Никого? Так я первый буду!  
Кея (злобно). Кончай паясничать.  
Мукуро (все так же уныло). И не начинал, но замнем для ясности. У тебя ноль эмпатии.  
Кея (невыразительно). Эмпатия. Звучит, как ругательство.  
Мукуро (в притворной печали). Тебе бы побольше командного духа.  
Кея. А это – как оскорбление.  
Мукуро (продолжает развивать мысль). Короче, мы с тобой сидим в одной лодке, которая очень тесная, и я говорю: перестань раскачивать лодку, меня и так в ней подташнивает.  
Кея (безапелляционно). Не понимаю я твои метафоры.

Тащатся, еле переставляя ноги. Внезапно выходят к обрыву. Внизу простирается недобрый зимний лес, который уже начинают окутывать мутные сумерки. Кея трет варежкой отмерзший нос и зевает. Ему очень хочется спать и не хочется думать, как они с Мукуро проведут ночь в ледяном лесу без спальников, зато с волками под боком. Внезапно Мукуро поскальзывается. Кея машинально ловит его за локоть. Вдвоем они кубарем скатываются с холма, с головой уходя под снег. На мгновение над лесом повисает непроницаемое безмолвие; кажется, затихает даже ветер.  
Затем Кея, отплевываясь, выныривает из сугроба. У него ободрана щека и смерзлись ресницы. Мукуро снег набился за шиворот щедрой горкой. Они смотрят сначала друг на друга, потом по сторонам. Вокруг них холодная, белая, прозрачная зима. Посреди зимы стоит странный дом. 

Кея (ошалело трясет головой). Ну и местечко!  
Мукуро. То-то и оно. С обрыва я видел лес. И где тот лес, а, Кея? Вокруг ни деревца.  
Кея (подбираясь). Иллюзии? Я не чувствую.  
Фраза звучит излишне нервно, и Кея морщится. Мукуро впервые замечает, что у того курносый нос. Эта деталь странным образом его успокаивает. Кея тем временем деловито выкапывается из сугроба.  
Мукуро. Ладно, все равно выбор невелик. (Кивает головой на дом). Посмотрим?  
Кея (без восторга). Давай. (Проходит вперед и стучит в дверь. Звук выходит громким и долго не утихает). Эй. У вас все дома? (В ответ – продолжительное молчание). А? Ну и ладно.

Внутри дома гулкое пустое пространство, похожее на больничную палату. Мукуро против воли передергивается. Ему хочется выйти за порог и закрыть дверь поплотнее, но он не решается предложить. С потолка комнаты ярко светят синим две флуоресцентные лампы. В конце видны две приоткрытые двери; одна уводит направо, другая – налево. 

Кея (осматриваясь). Тошнит уже от белого.  
Мукуро (тихо). А меня просто тошнит.

Они с разных сторон обходят стоящий в центре комнаты операционный стол, с которого свисают какие-то провода. За той дверью, что ведет направо, обнаруживается пыльная клетушка, набитая разного рода барахлом. Мукуро трогает носком армейского ботинка щели в рассохшихся половицах. 

Кея (под нос). Сумасшедший дом.  
Мукуро. Для сумасшедшего дома тут, знаешь ли, слишком тихо.  
Кея. Слышу эксперта.  
Мукуро. Мудак ты какой-то, Кея.  
Кея (тянется рукой вниз).  
Мукуро (с любопытством). Слушай, тебе кто-нибудь когда-нибудь говорил, что аргументировать тонфой – прошлый век?

Вдвоем перетряхивают хлам, Мукуро – с притворной брезгливостью, Кея – с неподдельной. Кея, кажется, не оставляет надежды обнаружить что-то полезное. Мукуро выглядит как человек, завороженный бессмысленной работой. 

Кея. Рухлядь какая-то.  
За свертками из промасленной парусины обнаруживается огромная резная ваза. По горлышку у вазы идет рисунок в мелкую розочку, на пузатой середине эмалью изображен краснощекий херувим, обнимающий кошку. Кошка выглядит так, словно ее вот-вот задушат.  
Мукуро (с крайним скепсисом). Тонкая, однако, работа. Красиво. Душевно.  
Кея шумно фыркает. Мукуро улыбается. Кея делает короткое движение ногой. Раздается жалобный звонкий звук.  
Голос (укоризненно). Что за приступы вандализма.  
Кея (недовольным тоном человека, вынужденного объяснять очевидное). Он мучал животное.  
Мукуро (разглядывая осколки). Ну, больше никто не мучается.

Дверь в комнату неожиданно захлопывается, погружая все в темноту.  
Голос. Ой! Ой! Что сейчас начнется!  
Мукуро и Кея (вдвоем). Прекрати нагнетать.  
Голос (обиженно). Очень надо. Сами разбирайтесь.  
На полу что-то светло поблескивает. Глянцевая серая капля, похожая на жидкий бетон, дрожит и расползается на глазах. Мгновение спустя она уже размером с большую лужу. Жидкость все прибывает, и вскоре начинает доходить Мукуро и Кее до пояса.  
Кея (полуутвердительно). Это не иллюзии?  
Мукуро (хладнокровно). Нет. А если начать сопротивляться этому иллюзиями, то сюда все Вендиче сбегутся. Поэтому я лично сделать ничего не могу.  
Кея (сквозь зубы). Бесполезное умение, говорил же.  
Мукуро (легким тоном). Неужто.  
Жидкость, пахнущая сладко и гнилостно, достигает их плеч.  
Голос. Ой, это что за игрушки? Ой, караул! На помощь! Ой, помогите! Помираю. Ой, как жить охота!  
Кея. Ты же устранился.  
Голос. Ну и пожалуйста.  
Мукуро (задумчиво). Видел я в одном фильме. (Делает глубокий вдох, жидкость начинает доходить ему до шеи). Как человека в бетон закатывают. И у того при этом лицо, будто ему уже на все наплевать. (Задумывается ненадолго и добавляет). Наверное, потому что сцена постановочная.  
Кея. И?..  
Мукуро (задирает подборок выше, спасая лицо от серой дряни). Ничего. Просто грустно думать, что твоя маленькая желтая птичка останется совсем одна. И твой большой помощник со странной прической останется совсем один. И твоя средняя любимая школа.  
Кея (с подозрением). Ты издеваешься?  
Мукуро (кротко). Что ты, Кея.  
Кея (сатанея, подается вперед). Иди-ка сюда.  
Мукуро. Да, Кея. Как только ноги освобожу.

Кея полузадушенно хрипит. В комнате вспыхивает фиолетовое пламя, выжигающее серую жидкость стремительно, как напалмом. 

Мукуро (довольным голосом). О, сработало. (С невольным уважением). И даже без кольца, надо же.  
Кея (кисло). Ну, вау.  
Мукуро. Да ты никак обиделся?  
Кея. Что ты, Мукуро.  
Глядят друг на друга с отчетливой неприязнью и вдруг начинают смеяться.  
Мукуро (отсмеявшись, переводит взгляд на свою заляпанную одежду). Фу, гадость.  
Кея (с равнодушием рассматривает свою). И все-таки: что это сейчас было?  
Мукуро не успевает ответить: пол под их ногами начинает ехать вперед и вправо. Дверь в комнату со скрипом распахивается и раскачивается на петлях.  
Кея (бормочет). Ничего не понимаю.  
Мукуро. Дежа вю.  
В следующее мгновение их затягивает в дверной проем. За проемом – не та комната, через которую они вошли. По стенам висят картины, в углу стоит колченогая тахта. На середине комнаты клубится Нечто. У него грязно-желтый цвет и запах лежалых одеял.

Кея (с отвращением). Я как в плохом ужастике.  
Мукуро. Довольно точное замечание.  
Кея. Что ты хочешь сказать?  
Мукуро. Я думаю, каким-то образом мы попали на пути Ада. 

У Нечта тем временем оформляется невыразительное лицо и стянутое на манер мумии бинтами тело.  
Нечто (обращаясь к Кее). Открой мне свое имя.  
Кея (мрачно). Зови меня Такаши Кондо.  
Нечто (с сомнением). Что-то не помню тебя в списках.  
Мукуро (тихо). Заебись, веселый лагерь.  
Нечто. И тебя не помню.  
Кея (со смутным интересом). В Аду всегда такой бардак?  
Мукуро (хмыкает).  
Нечто (нахмурившись). А если я вас не помню, то и разговор с вами короткий.  
Мукуро (на грани слышимости). Кея, это плохо. Если мы сейчас попадемся…  
Кея (упрямо). Не попадемся.

По потолку, как побеги, ветвятся синие молнии. Одна из них изгибается, истончаясь до невидимости, и захлестывает Кею за лодыжку прежде, чем тот успевает отстраниться.  
Кея (задумчиво). В теле такая приятная гибкость образовалась. (Замахивается на Нечто тонфой и падает, теряя сознание).  
Мукуро (материализуя трезубец). Чтоб тебя.  
Нечто, голодно урча, подбирается к лежащему на полу Кее.  
Голос (сдавленным голосом). Кажется, я понял, откуда все эти кости.

Иллюзорные лотосы пробивают потолок. Нечто, хихикая, пытается достать Мукуро молниями. Тот изворачивается и пытается заключить Нечто в огненный столб. Воздух вокруг трещит и накаливается от иллюзий.  
Голос (с явным удовольствием). Мама! Все! Все, больше не играю!

Мукуро удается стреножить Нечто длинными и гибкими лианами, лишь успев уже взмокнуть насквозь. Чужое сердце тяжело колотится в чужой груди, и Мукуро как никогда остро ощущает разъединенность с собственным телом. Нечто колотится и воет в огненном плену. Мукуро краткий миг чувствует удивляющее его самого сострадание, а затем проворачивает в кулаке трезубец. Потолок проваливается с сухим треском, но осыпается пеплом прежде, чем успевает достигнуть их макушек. На мгновение становится очень тихо. 

Кея медленно поднимается и усаживается на полу. Он выглядит так, словно спал слишком долго и теперь, проснувшись, не может отличить реальность от сновидения. Мукуро краем сознания успевает испугаться, будто что-то повредилось в Кее необратимо. В это мгновение Кея встречается с ним глазами, задерживает взгляд и уверенно кивает сам себе.

Нечто (съежившееся и потемневшее, надрывно жалуется, раскачиваясь над оброненным Мукуро трезубцем). Мне не удается отдохнуть, моя жизнь – сплошная бессонница, я не работаю, не сплю, я занят только бессонницей: то душа моя бродит, а тело приляжет, то душа приляжет, а тело бродит, но сна для меня нет, у меня в позвоночнике свой ночник, и его никак не потушишь.  
Кея (хрипло). Что за хрень?  
Мукуро (невесело). Неприкаянная душа. Или Анри Мишо. Смотря, о чем ты спрашивал.  
Нечто (обращает взгляд к Мукуро, хитро). А может, это благоразумие не дает мне уснуть, потому что мне надо искать, искать и искать, и то, что я ищу, я и сам не знаю.  
Мукуро. Пойдем мы, уважаемый, трезубец верните.

Мукуро обхватывает Кею рукой за плечи, и тот, прихрамывая, вытаскивает их наружу. Белоснежный холод кусает щеки и нос, заставляет слезиться глаза. Они замирают на пороге дома и жадно дышат, а затем ковыляют прочь.

Кея (оборачивается на дом, из которого все еще доносятся причитания, и, глядя на Мукуро, насмешливо говорит). Ох уж эти иллюзии... Ох уж эти иллюзионисты...  
Мукуро старательно хмурится, но не выдерживает и начинает улыбаться. Кея улыбается в ответ. Дом медленно растворяется в чернильной зимней тьме. Так же медленно вокруг появляется лес, делающий тьму еще непрогляднее.  
Голос. Ой. А где ж? Где он, говорю? Тут вроде домик стоял. Ну, чего молчите? Чего молчите?  
Кея и Мукуро (вдвоем, расцепляясь). Надоел.

Слышно, как в беспокойной ночной глубине каркает ворона. Обрыв, на котором они стоят, усеян разного размера костями, изжелта-белыми, как пенки на молоке. Если посмотреть с обрыва вниз, можно увидеть, как слабо мерцают призрачные огни у подножия горы – вход в Вендикаре. 

Кея (обращаясь к Мукуро, с красными ушами). Ты отпустишь меня уже, или как?  
Мукуро, улыбаясь, валится на снег, как будто его не держат ноги. Кея присаживается рядом на корточки. Мукуро тяжело приваливается к нему плечом. Какое-то время они сидят молча.  
Кея. Ну что, идем?  
Мукуро (беззаботно). Я – пас.  
Кея (с искренним недоумением). Чего?  
Мукуро (еще более беззаботно). У этого тела ноги отнялись, представляешь?  
Повисает тяжелое молчание.  
Кея (растерянно и негромко). Спасибо.  
Мукуро (скучным голосом). Кея. Как насчет пересмотреть список претензий.  
Кея (старается говорить таким же голосом, но у него не выходит). Возможно. Какая-то херня в этом сезоне у Фемиды с весами. 

Мукуро прислоняется к Кее лбом и очень осторожно целует его. Кея также осторожно возвращает поцелуй. Мукуро закрывает глаза. Сверху на них падает белый снег, болезненно яркий в ночной тьме, оседает на шапках, бровях и ресницах. Мукуро кладет Кее ладонь на щеку и что-то тихо говорит. У него подрагивает голос. Кея прикрывает глаза и молча кивает, зажимая ладонь между щекой и плечом.

Голос. Иди, говорит, и без тела не возвращайся. А зато с телом, говорит, возвращайся! … И он пошел в тюрьму Вендикаре, и даже добыл там тело. Но это было уже когда Бьякуран начал захватывать власть над миром, и мир снова стал очень небезопасным местом, и тело пришлось отнести обратно. На том и кончилась сказка. А вот теперь... Начинается чистая правда.

(Конец)


End file.
